Seul il n'était rien mais dans ses bras il était tout
by Deponia
Summary: L'Amour d'Omega Zell pour Fantöm est si puissant qu'il ferai tout pour rester avec l'être aimé...quitte à se détruire dans le même temps. Max/Morgan, Omega Zell/Fantöm


_Salut les cadavres,_

 _Ouais je sais ça fait longtemps et ce n'est même pas MDS...un jour elle va sortir je vous le promets. En attendant voici un petit OS sur Noob. En gros, ceci est la faute de Nahira, qui a commencé à spammer Twitter avec Noob, donc je me suis refait l'intégrale et donc l'idée viens de là._

 _Par contre je préviens : cette fic est assez glauque et franchement malsaine. On ne parle ni de meurtre, de torture ou de sexe mais elle aborde un sujet qui peut être assez malaisant : les relations toxiques. Donc, voilà vous êtes prévenu._

 _Bonne lecture_

 _Déponia_

Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, Morgan sentit son cœur se décrocher. Son souffle devint erratique sous le regard de son idole. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il scrutait son corps. Il l'avait déjà vu tant et tant de fois qu'il était capable de deviner chaque courbure de ses os, chaque coloration de sa peau, chaque repli de celle-ci. Il le connaissait par cœur et l'enivrement de le voir lui fit tourner la tête, il ne savait plus où il se trouvait, de tout façon il était bien trop concentré sur la somptuosité de l'homme sur scène pour même prendre conscience de son trouble. Il sentit un tremblement brûlant se rependre dans sa chair. C'était comme si de la lave coulait sur son corps, comme si son idolâtrie faisait fondre sa chair, et pourtant il ne pouvait pas bouger. Son corps restait figé dans des tremblements incessants et pourtant si invisibles pour la foule qui l'entourait. Dans son état normal il aurait même espéré que ceux-ci puissent lui permettre de sortir de son état catatonique. Mais il n'était justement pas dans son état normal et aucune autre pensée que son admiration sans bornes n'arrivait à transpercer le cours de ses pensées.

Max, du haut de son estrade, arrêta un instant son regard sur lui et un sourire moqueur déforma ses lèvres. Il le savait, il l'avait dans la paume de sa main. Ce fan, ce stupide fan. Il le prenait pour son modèle, le but à atteindre, il espérait pouvoir effleurer un jour le niveau que lui n'avait eu aucun mal à obtenir. Il ne savait rien, il était faible, incapable de trouver des compagnons utiles, restant dans cette stupide guilde au lieu de s'en chercher une nouvelle ! Comme si c'était aussi compliqué d'en trouver une ! Il était juste un faible, un pauvre rêveur. Quelle stupidité ! Il n'était rien. Rien. Juste un fanatique dans son sillage. Cherchant sans la moindre retenue la plus petite de ses attentions. Il les voyait, ces signes de son trouble. Juste un instant il avait posé son regard sur lui et déjà il était au le bord de l'asphyxie ! Comment voulait-il rien qu'espérer atteindre un millième de son talent s'il avait si peu de contrôle sur lui-même. Être un joueur de haut niveau c'était du contrôle et de la connaissance. Savoir maîtriser le jeu. Lui, il n'était juste qu'un autre incapable, qui rendait le jeu plus vivant. Un genre de PNJ, sans la moindre importance pour les vrais joueurs et pourtant tellement essentiel pour se sentir dans un vrai monde.

L'instant passa et son regard se posa sur quelqu'un d'autre, de plus intéressant, de plus fascinant, de plus... de mieux. Et malgré ça, Morgan se sentait privilégié. Fantöm, non Max, le connaissait. Il n'était pas comme tous les autres, lui avait de l'importance. Max l'avait identifié, connaissait son nom, connaissait son corps, il existait pour lui. Il n'était pas rien.

Et pourtant lorsqu'il voyait les files d'anonymes se pressant pour venir le rencontrer, il avait cet espoir, cette espérance que sous les gestes habituels son regard de journaliste puisse discerner un rejet bien caché de toutes ses groupies en chaleur ne cherchant qu'à s'attirer ses faveurs. Et pourtant, à chaque fois il voyait bien les regards appréciateurs devant les belles jambes de l'une ou le torse musclé de l'autre. Et pourtant à chaque fois il entendait bien ces propositions échangées à mi-voix, au détour d'une dédicace. Il les voyait ces numéros griffonnés à la va vite, glissés dans la main de ses nouvelles proies. Et chaque fois il sentait son cœur se déchirer un peu plus en sachant qu'il n'était pas, et ne serait jamais, le seul. Il ne serait jamais qu'un plan cul, un passe-temps relativement amusant mais dont l'on pourrait se débarrasser aussi vite qu'il avait commencé.

Cette nuit encore lorsqu'ils seront ensemble, dans le même lit, leurs deux corps imbriqués, leurs deux souffles se mêlant dans un mélange homogène, leurs deux températures en formant une nouvelle et unique, au moment où l'orgasme le prendra il devra se mordre les lèvres en priant pour qu'aucune déclaration d'amour éternel ne passe ses lèvres, en priant pour que ses cris ne sois pas trop explicites, que Max ne le regarde plus, comme s'il n'existait plus, il voulait exister, sans lui il n'était rien. Il en avait besoin. Et puis, ce soir peut être acceptera-t-il de le laisser prendre une douche avant de repartir, il semblait de bonne humeur, peut-être même pourrait-il le laisser s'endormir près de lui, voir avec lui...ne savait-on jamais. Chaque nuit, son inconscient le faisait rêver de son amant le regardant avec un sourire si doux, si amoureux. Des fois, il allait même jusqu'à imaginer un réveil où le corps musclé qui l'avait tant de fois pénétré, lui portait leur petits déjeuners respectifs. Et d'autres fois, il s'imaginait réveillé par la langue experte de celui qu'il aimait. Et tous les matins, seul, dans une chambre d'hôtel minable, le froid de la solitude le détruisaient toujours un peu plus.

Tout à coup les applaudissements retentirent dans le hall bondé avant que le corps de celui qu'il aimait ne disparaisse de la scène. Avec un dernier sourire séducteur pour son public il sortit des regards et repris son visage habituel, le show était fini, il avait fait son boulot, et, maintenant, il allait pouvoir profiter des justes lauriers de son travail. Il regarda le SMS qu'une pauvre âme lui avait envoyé et se lécha mentalement les babines en se rappelant le corps appétissant de celle-ci.

Comme à son habitude, Morgan sentit un pincement dans sa poitrine, voir disparaître son amant dans une coulisse lui broyait le cœur. A chaque fois il sentait un peu plus le risque que son Amour ne réapparaisse plus jamais, du moins devant lui, qu'il soit oublié à jamais, qu'il retourne dans un anonymat meurtrier. Son alerte à SMS résonna avec force dans le brouhaha de la foule. C'était Cette sonnerie, celle qui l'avait lié à Fantöm. Sa main plongea immédiatement dans sa poche en espérant tomber sur une bonne nouvelle. En vain. Ce n'était pas ce soir qu'il pourrait le voir. Ce ne sera pas lui qui serait dans son lit ce soir, pas lui qui le fera soupirer de plaisir, pas lui qui lui fera atteindre le plaisir suprême. Lui ne sera que dans une chambre sordide, à attendre, à espérer une prochaine fois.

Il prit machinalement le métro de cette ville inconnue, se trompa plusieurs fois de direction, consultant des centaines de fois ses messages, espérant voir un démenti, sentant des vibrations fantômes lui annonçant que Fantöm chercherait à le contacter, mais le téléphone restait désespérément silencieux. Arrivé finalement dans sa chambre d'hôtel minable il se connecta au réseau et alla sur Horizon en espérant que les conneries de Sparadrap ou les sales coups de Gaea l'énerveront suffisamment pour faire disparaître cette douleur dans son cœur... sans doute en vain comme d'habitude. Cette fois Arthéon semblait vouloir attaquer le nouvelle étage de la tour Galamadriabuyak, il se força à se vanter de la supériorité masculine et se plaignit une fois de plus des capacités pitoyables de leur soigneur. Mais, à entendre la voix de leur chef de guilde, il n'avait pas dû être très convaincant. Une fois dans le donjon il se concentra sur son objectif. Certes penser à Fantöm n'allait pas l'aider à aller mieux mais au moins ça lui donnait la force d'être meilleur joueur qu'eux tous.

Ils allaient atteindre le boss lorsque son téléphone résonna dans sa poche. De toute évidence Fantöm avait raté son coup et il allait juste servir de remplaçant. Il se déconnecta en vitesse en mettant ça sur le dos de son boulot et ne prit que quelques minutes à rejoindre celui qu'il aimait.

Oui, il n'était qu'un remplaçant, il n'avait aucune importance mais il s'en foutait ! Il l'aimait et ferait tout pour que ses sentiments puissent un jour lui être renvoyés !

 _Alors,_

 _Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?_

 _N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews._

 _Je vous owned_

 _Déponia_


End file.
